The One Where Emma Cries
"The One Where Emma Cries" is the second episode of the ninth season of Friends, which aired on NBC on October 3, 2002. Joey's attempts to gain Ross's forgiveness for mistakenly asking Rachel to marry him only result in emergency hospitalization. A weary Rachel seeks any remedy to quell baby Emma's nonstop crying. Plot Rachel adores a sleeping Emma so much that she, much to Phoebe's protest, wakes her up, which indeed turns out to be a very bad decision: Emma doesn't stop crying. When Emma keeps cyring for several hours, it drives not only Rachel, but also Monica and Phoebe crazy. The problem is surprisingly easy solved turns out: when Monica holds her, she stops crying immediately, leading to Monica being hired as the "official baby crier stopper". Ross finds out that when Rachel thought Joey was proposing to her she said yes. Ross makes a big problem out of it and doesn't say a single word to Joey anymore. When they meet at Central Perk and Joey persuades Ross that they have to talk about it, Ross freaks out and starts yelling. Joey's way to solve the conflict, Ross hitting him, makes things only worse: Joey ducks away and Ross breaks his thumb on lamppost that stands behind Joey. Joey tries to show Ross that that is a natural instinct, but Ross doesn't duck and gets hit again. Ross and Joey have to go to the hospital, where Joey fills in Ross' forms. Ross puts Rachel as his emergency contact, which he describes as his "my roommate", but Joey convinces him that he's so much more to Rachel. Ross comes home and wants to start the topic of dating again, but Rachel's too tired of Emma and only wants something else: sleep. Chandler couldn't sleep all night because he was worried about a very important meeting he has to go to at work. The result is that he's very tired and starts to fall asleep during the meeting, resulting in him accepting to run the office in Tulsa, even having to move there. Monica doesn't want to move to Oklahoma, but Chandler screws his attempt to get out of it: he calls his boss by the wrong name, mistakenly calls her daughter her son and ends up telling a story that he loves to go to Tulsa. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Elizabeth Davidson - Emma Geller-Green Genevieve Davidson - Emma Geller-Green Janet Hubert - Ms. McKenna James Michael Tyler - Gunther Michael Kurtz - Walter Crew Directed By: Sheldon Epps Written By: Dana Klein Borkow Trivia Goofs/Continuity *Rachel's hair is several inches longer than at the end of the previous episode although it is supposed to be a direct continuation. *Ross’s birthday is inconsistent. In this episode Ross says his birthday is October 18. Also, in "The One With Five Steaks And An Eggplant" (which aired October 19) Ross is taken to a Hootie and the Blowfish concert on his birthday. However, in "The One With George Stephanopoulos", Joey and Chandler buy Rangers' tickets to celebrate Ross's birthday on October 20, and Ross says that his birthday was seven months ago, implying his birthday is in March. Furthermore, in "The One With Joey's New Girlfriend" Ross tells Gunther his birthday is in December. *In the coffee house, when Ross and Joey are having a fight about Joey's proposal to Rachel, Ross does the "quote gesture" with his hands and Joey says he doesn't know what this means. However, he used this gesture twice in the previous season. In The One With Rachel's Date and The One With The Secret Closet. *In the previous episode, outside of Rachel's hospital room you could see the waiting room. In this episode however, all you see is a wall. *When Ross and Rachel are talking about which muffin she wants, her sleeves move up and down her arms with the different shots. *When Rachel wakes up Emma during a nap, against Phoebe's advice, there is a shot of Emma in the cot. She is wearing a plain pink hat, but in the next shot, when Rachel lifts her out of the cot, she is wearing a white hat with what looks like little flowers on it. Episode Navigation Category:Season 9 Category:Friends Episodes